Rotary Macerator
The Rotary Macerator is an upgraded version of the Macerator. Depending on how long it has been operating, the Rotary Macerator can be much faster than the Macerator. Applying a Redstone current, like with the other Advanced Machines, will increase its RPM, but will constantly draw power. The machine won't go faster than 7500 RPM, unless there are Overclocker Upgrades. Then it would increase 500 RPM every upgrade, making the maximum 10,500 RPM with 6 Overclocker upgrades. Adding a seventh Overclocker upgrade will not reach 11,000 RPM, instead will jump up to 10,800 RPM then fluctuate rapidly and decreasing. Note: adding an Energy Storage Upgrade will increase the Maximum RPM to 11,500 with 8 Overclocker Upgrades. When you place an item in it, the Rotary Macerator starts at 0 RPM, gaining momentum relatively slow, but the longer it grinds items the more RPM it gains, causing a drastic net boost in speed. When you take items out or when the items are depleted, the RPM will drop until it reaches 0, unless you place another item into it. However, applying a redstone current (you can place a lever directly onto it) will force it to start speeding up to its maximum RPM so that you don't have to give it a couple of minutes to spin up before use. It uses 3 EU/t while in this state. The Macerator has 2 input slots for various items. *The second input slot is meant for modifiers. Modifiers and effect are: **Adding Iron Ore with Coal creates 2 Refined Iron Dust per ore, and uses 1 Coal per 2 stacks of iron. **Adding Copper Ore on the left and Tin Ore on the right creates 2 Bronze Dust per Copper Ore, using a Tin Ore every fourth Copper. This outcome is also gained if using Tin Ingots instead of ores. **Adding coal with Water Cells creates 1 Hydrated Coal Dust per Coal, and uses 1 Water Cell per 8 Coal. *Modifiers that work with ores also work with ingots. The Rotary Macerator will accept up to 127 EU/t without exploding. Note that it will explode with 128 EU/t from an MV Transformer or an MFE Unit, so make sure to use a LV Transformer, BatBox or Transformer Upgrade before connecting it. LATEST UPDATE: In Tekkit 3.1.2, the Rotary Macerator still explodes if it receives power directly from an MFE (128 EU/t without at least one Transformer Upgrade. In combination with BuildCraft, one can fill the Rotary Macerator with a pipe connecting to the top of it, and retrieve the dust with a Wooden Pipe from the side or bottom. Recipe Energy Maximum input:127 EU/t before exploding. (Medium Voltage when using Transformer Upgrade) The Rotary Macerator processes a stack of items in about 50 seconds, for a rough total of 3000 EU used per stack. Removal & Recovery There are several ways of removing and recovering a Rotary Macerator with varying degrees of success. * By hand - Destroys block 100% of the time * By Pickaxe - Destroys Macerator, returns a Machine Block 100% of the time. * By Bronze Wrench or Electric Wrench in normal mode - Recovers Rotary Macerator 80% of the time, returns a Machine Block 20% of the time. * By Electric Wrench in loss-less mode - Returns Rotary Macerator 100% of the time. Video Tutorial HQUZ49j1BUA fcFsdOOhHZE Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Processors Category:Advanced Machines